Thurin my son
by Siriusdarkangle777
Summary: Leos been missing for a year and Raph has been missing him like crazy. LeoxRaph AprilXdon dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Raphs pov.

Yes I love Leo. I always have. But I hadn't realized how much I did until he went missing.

See we had been dating for about four months before one night he disappeared. At first it seemed normal, I mean Leo likes disappearing for an hour or two just for the sake of solitude but after about 5 hours I got worried. After about 19 hours we started looking for him. After two days all hope we had seemed lost. I couldn't believe he was gone, no warning, no reason and the scary part was he had left his Katanas.

Don had taken to his lab using every ounce of power he had to look for his older brother. He never sleeps anymore, that or eats. He never talks much either. He drinks enough coffee to fill the Atlantic Ocean.

Mikey on the other hand has almost turned into me. He trains 24/7 and almost never leaves the dojo. He has no sense of humor anymore and I can hardly remember the last prank he pulled.

I on the other hand have calmed down. A bit. I'm still the hot head but I've taken to reading Leos books. He seems to like darker stories and poetry. There's also a lot of Japanese science fiction. He also loved the raven by edger Allan Poe. He has it book marked in several of his poetry books.

I've also become leader. Master Splinter went to Japan for a while, for his health and left me as leader.

Leos been gone for 14 months and 23 days but it seems like forever.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

I had finally gotten some food into Don and had gotten Mikey to go to bed. I needed a break but Don needed to go to sleep and that was gonna take forever.

"Don would you please go to bed" I asked.

"I can't, I'm so close to finding him" don mumbled to his computer.

"No yer not you've said that every day since he left." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from his computer, "come on you're going to bed."

Don groaned in protest but allowed me to drag him up to his bedroom and put him to bed. He grumbled something about hooking up a camera system throughout the city as I turned out the lights.

I headed downstairs, quickly checking on mikey to make sure he was still asleep and he was. I then went to the kitchen and started cleaning up. He hated cleaning but someone had to do it. On the counter amongst a bunch of cereal bowls and pizza boxes sat a teal green tea cup with a used green tea. It was the last cup of tea Leo had had before he went missing, no one had touched it.

I quickly washed the dished, dried them then put them away. I heard the door open and close, it was April.

"Hey," she said carrying a bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said back as I put the last of the plates away.

"So any luck in finding Leo?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"No, tea?" I asked. She nodded

I stood and started making a pot of tea. It wasn't my favorite drink in the world but Leo loved it. I poured two cup and brought them to the table. He sat down opposite from April and handed her one of the cups.

"Thanks, hey I have a question."

"Yeah"

"Did you… um… love Leo?" she asked. I knew what she meant by love but I played ignorant.

"Of cores he was my brother after all."

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh?"

"I meant where you two together? Like, where you lovers?"

"Oh that… yeah, I guess." I paused "you WILL NOT tell anyone this right?"

"No! No I won't tell, I promise."

"What about you and Don?" I laughed. She smirked.

"I wish."

"Really?"

"Please don't tell him"

"Okay I won't."

We talked for an hour about stuff like the weather and politics for about an hour or two. After a while we heard a door open and close gently.

"What was that?" April asked.

"Probably don." I stood up and walked to the door of the kitchen.

"Don, go to bed!"

There was no reply.

Odd.

"That's weird." I said.

There came a thump, the kind you get when someone falls down. I looked at April, she shared my worried look. We quickly ran out to the living room.

April gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A/n sweet a new fanfic :P more for me to work on thank god for spring break

R&R please - darkangle out


	2. Chapter 2

It was Leo. Leo was here.

Raph couldn't believe it.

Leo was bleeding, covered head to toe in small scratches. He was bruised and shaking. He struggled to stand up and took the wall as an aid. He clutched a bundle of rags to his chest. Laptop tucked under his arm.

"Leo!" I ran towards him wanting to hug him but he had other plans he fell forward at my feet rolling to his side to protect the bundle.

"Oh my god." April said.

"DON! MIKEY! GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed. Not knowing what to do. I heard don's bedroom door open and close as don came up behind me.

"What is it?" he asked. All I could do was point. He gasped and ran to get the medical kit mumbling under his breath.

Leo moaned. I bent down next to him and place by hand on his shell. He flinched. It felt good to touch him after all this time. His eyes fluttered open. He muttered my name his lips barely moving.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. Don came up behind me.

"don." He whispered. Don knelt down and moved to take the bundle from him so he could clean his wounds.

"No," he pulled it closer to him.

"Please Leo; I need to clean your wounds."

Leo nodded and handed the bundle to don then his eyes fluttered shut.

"He's lost to much blood." Don said handing the bundle to me. Don started cleaning up. Working on the wounds on his chest and head first then slowly moving accost his arms and down his legs. I tucked the bundle under my arm and pulled Leos head onto my lap subconsciously keeping a loose grip on it.

I began stroking Leo's forehead. It was so strange to have him here again. He looked so different his green skin was slightly lighter than I remember it. His toned arms seemed the same though he looked stronger that he had but he was skinny and looked underfed.

I wondered what had happened to him, what had happened to my poor lover. Thoughts of us being together again distracted me causing me to lose focus. I was snapped out of my la-la land by a movement under my arm.

"Uhh… Donnie, April."

"Yeah?" they replied in unison.

"The bundle moved"

"The what?" don asked as he picked a piece of glass from Leo's leg.

"The bundle that Leo was carrying… I moved."

"Let me see it." April reached towards me I gently passed her the bundle.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked don.

"He should…" he was cut off by Aprils gasp.

"Oh my gosh, it's a baby turtle." Aprils eyes where full of tears and she had a huge smile on her face.

She handed me the baby. It looked just like Leo; it had the same shell and the same colored skin. Its eyes where the only true difference. They were a beautiful grey color.

"He had a… a… a…" I stuttered

"Well technically he couldn't have had it by himself." Don said leaning over my shoulder to see the baby.

"Aww it's cute." He smiled.

The baby started crying.

"Hey look what you did to it don, you made it cry!" I said pulling the baby to my chest.

Leo's eyes fluttered open again. He stretched and sat up.

"Where's Thurin?!" he jumped to his feet and looked around him.

"Here," I said handing him the baby. He sat down next to him and pulled the baby tight against his chest.

"Leo what happened?" don asked helping Leo stand.

"I'll explain… wait where's Mikey?" he looked around.

"Upstairs, asleep. I'll go wake him up then you can tell us." Don said collecting his medical supplies.

"And what about master splinter?"

"He's in Japan." Don said as he walked up the stairs to Mikeys room.

"Oh… April, could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what can I do?" she smiled at Leo.

"Could you heat up some milk for Thurin? There's a bottle in the bundle." He handed her the baby. She smiled and took the baby to the kitchen.

"Raph!" Leo said.

"Leo!" I pulled him to me held him.

"I love you Leo, I've always loved you."

He nuzzled my neck and held me tight.

"I missed you" I said. Then I kissed him gently on the forehead.

He smiled and pulled away from me then headed into the kitchen stopping quickly to grab his laptop. I fallowed behind him smiling.

Inside the kitchen April was filling a bottle with milk while the baby, Thurin I believe Leo had called him, reached up from her arms and played with her hair. She was talking to him, calling him precious in a sing-song voice.

Leo had opened his laptop and started it up taking a seat at the table. He plugged in a headset with an attached microphone and pulled up a program entitles 'rebel-scum'. Sliding the headset down around his neck he turned the volume up and the sounds of people talking crackled to life.

"Bulletproof here. Calling in from phase one. Anyone on the outside here tonight?" A woman's voice came through the static.

"Hey, Bulletproof. It's Haruka calling in from the outside." Leo said into the mic.

"Hey Haruka! Its nitrogen, haven't heard from you in what three weeks!" another voice joined in.

"Shut it Nitro, where the hell is AZ?" Bulletproof said. "Anyway Haruka, you made it out alright?"

"Yeah… I ran into a group of rides in section 6." Leo said.

"Really, where are you now?"

"Home, I made it to New York finally. Got a bit beat up on the way in."

"Loonytoons signing in." a new voice joined in.

"Hey Toons." Leo said.

"So you made it out?" Toons asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Thank the gods!" Toons said with a laugh.

"Hey Haruka, do you have time to work the channel for a bit tomorrow? Say 5 to 7? We were planning to do a rerun of a debate from 5 to 6 and just music from 6 to 7." Bulletproof said.

"Yeah, I can" he said looking at the clock, it was 2:12pm.

"Ok good cuz we've gotta run the riders are here! See you bro!" bulletproof said.

Static took over the channel. Then music came through the speakers first a screaming guitar and a heavy backbeat then a synthesizer and a group of people singing. Leo smirked.

"LEO!" Mikey came running into the room and wraps his arms around Leo knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Leo said back.

"So Leo, what happened?" Mikey happened.

"Take a seat," Leo said looking at his brothers "it's a long story."

Don took a seat; I crossed the kitchen and started making tea.

"First, Mikey, I want you to meet someone." Leo said taking Thurin from April and handing him to Mikey.

"Awwww whose this?" Mikey asked.

"This is Thurin." Leo said smiling.

"Alright let's get started." I said passing out teacups. By now everyone had sat down and they were looking at Leo. He inhaled then exhaled.

"I was kidnaped by a group of…well I don't actually know what they were but they looked like vampires. We called them Riders. But anyway they brought me to this… place… where they locked me up for about a week before taking me out and put me with a group of people. Bulletproof, Astor zombie, and Loonytoons. We were forced to do things such as give blood to this organization called DP Day. And fter a month or two, I lost track of time, I was forced to well… forced to… you know," he said nodding to Thurin.

"Anyway, I couldn't really leave them after that. And I wanted to help them with this rebellion they were planning. So when Thurin was born Bulletproof force me to leave. She told me to take Thurin somewhere safe. But I have to go back, she asked me that if I made it out alive to bring her some… stuff that will assist them in the rebellion."

"So who is this DP Day organization?" Don asked.

"It's a group of…vampire obsessed freak shows who plan to create the 'ultimate human' and take over the world." Leo said taking a sip of his tea.

"Anyway, Bulletproof, AZ, and Toons have been using this radio channel called rebel scum to gather forces to attack the DP Day organization."

"So who's the mom?" I asked suddenly filled with anger. I couldn't believe that he had fucked with some girl. Well part of me told me that it wasn't his fault he had been forced but still. Leo was mine. No one else could have him.

"bulletproof." Leo mumbles "and like I said, we were forced." He could see the anger in my eyes.

"So… what now?" Mikey asked.

"Leo needs rest. We all do. I recommend we all go to bed now, April you can have my bed, I'll use the bed in my lab. I mean if you want." Don blushed looking at April.

"sure." She smiled and stood up. "Thanks Donnie, night guys!" she walked off towards Dons room. Mikey and Don both got up and left to go to bed as well. Leo stood cradling Thurin in one arm and went to wash his cup.

"You didn't love her did you?" I asked.

"I couldn't, I was too busy loving someone else." He laughed. When he did I noticed something silver in his mouth. I must have just been seeing something.

"You sure?" I asked again

"Yes I'm sure." He leaned forward towards me and kissed me on the cheek. The feeling of his lips on my cheek sent a shiver down my spine.

"good." I said into his neck. He smiled. Again I saw the silver.

"What's in your mouth?" I asked.

He stuck out his tong. And I gasped. His tong was pierced he had a small silver ball on the middle.

"What? Where did you get that?"

"Bulletproof did it on all of us to drive the riders crazy, we have tattoos as well."

"Really?!" I said that didn't sound like something Leo would do. "You gonna show me?"

"Maybe later." He smirked. He rocked Thurin in his arms.

"Come on, it's time for bed." He whispered to the baby. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Leo.

"Come on, it's time for bed."

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

Leo and I cuddled in Leo's bed. I ran my hands up and down his side as he nuzzled my cheek. Thurin was curled up between us. I kissed him. He kissed me.

"God I missed you." I muttered.

"mmm." He kissed me again. This time I let his tong slide into my mouth. I felt the small silver ball tickle the inside of my mouth. I slid my hand to his neck and then slid my arms around him and then kissed his neck. It felt so good to be with him again.

I watched him slowly fall asleep.

He looked so cute when he was asleep.

"I love you bro."

A/N heh ok not sure if I'm going to continue this so if you like this than tell me and I might continue it!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was up WAY before I was. He was always up before I was. I woke up and found his half of the bed empty. I panicked. Had it all been a dream? I hope not.

I went downstairs, slowly. I'm not a morning person. I could smell coffee and eggs. Don and Mikey were up.

I came downstairs and sat down at the table. Don sat accost from me drinking a cup of coffee, Mikey was dancing around the kitchen making breakfast. Where was leo?

"Morning Raphie!" Mikey said setting a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee in frount of me.

"Leo breakfast!" he shouted.

Leo walked in holding Thurin to his chest. He was humming to the baby as he fed him.

He sat down next to me and as Mikey handed him a cup of tea and a plate of eggs.

"Do you want me to take Thurin?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," Leo smiled as he handed Mikey the baby. The baby squirmed and made a sound. Almost like a laugh. It was so cute. I laughed as well.

Leo smiled as he began eating. I tucked my foot underneath his. And he smiled again and rolled his eyes at me.

After breakfast Don retreated to his lab and Mikey took over as Uncle-in-charge.

Giving Leo and I some time alone.

And, of course, nothing interesting happened.

We sat on the couch holding hands, our feet stacked on top of each other's. We sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

"wanna watch TV?" I asked after a while.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked grabbing the remote from inbetween the couch cousins underneath him.

"Whatever you want." I nuzzled his neck.

He flipped through the cannels until he came to BBC America. He paused for a second waiting for the commercial to pass then when the show started he tossed the remote onto the coffee table and snuggled into my arms.

"what's this?" I asked a few minutes into the show, around the time when the theme song started. Not to be mean or anything but Leos always had a… weird taste in entertainment. He liked dark, science fiction books, Crazy cartoons and movies that used words twice the size of my level of comprehension.

"Doctor Who." He said.

"Doctor what?" I said.

"No. Doctor who." He laughed.

"Explain."

"It's a British TV show about this man called The Doctor…"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

"Oh okay."

"… The doctor is a time traveling alien who spends the majority of the series saving people from…from all sorts of trouble. I've been watching it A LOT lately."

I laughed.  
"Sounds like something don would like." That made him smile.

This particular episode seemed to be about creepy angle statues that you weren't supposed to look at and a missing 'blue box'. But I wasn't paying too much attention; I was watching Leo watch the TV.

I still couldn't get over the fact he was back. True he was only gone for a year and he had been away longer on training missions. But it must have been because he just disappeared that made it so hard. We all thought he was dead.

"Hmm… we should call master splinter and tell him your home." I said, more thinking out loud than actually talking to Leo.

"Yeah I guess so…" he yawned.

"OY! Don! We need to call Splinter!" I shouted over Leos shoulder.

"Yeah… hang on!" he shouted back.

"Hey what's this about calling Splinter?" Mikey asked walking into the living room as Leo moved away from me.

I hated the fact we hadn't told our family about us being together. Although it had been fun always keeping it from everyone, the sneaking out at night, the hiding, and the whispered conversations.

Leo and I had always been the best at speaking Japanese. They would have conversations rambling on at the speed of light.

I shook my head in an attempt to snap back to reality. Leo was different now. I couldn't explain it but he was different. When we touched, when we kissed he could tell. Leo had changed. Something really bad had happened to him. And I was determined to find out why.

"Shut up Mikey! The phones ringing." Don's voice brought me back.

Master splinter: hello?

Don: Master splinter! It's me, Don.

Master Splinter: Ahh Donatello! It's good to hear from you.

Don: Master Splinter Leos back.

Master Splinter: …

Don: he came back last night.

Master Splinter: I am coming home immediately.

The line clicked off.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

Later Leo and I were just chilling on the couch he had his laptop open and was working on… something I wasn't paying too much attention. I was watching wrestling on TV. Don came in holding Thurin.

"Your turn Raphie boy!" he said walking over to the couch and handed me the baby. He was asleep, his little face pinched up making his already fat cheeks even fatter.

"Heh, he looks like Mikey." I said taking him and looking at him.

"I'm going out with Mikey for a bit… were gonna go on patrol. We'll be back later." He smiled at us.

"Okay, see you later." Leo said looking up from the laptop. Don nodded and left.

"Hey, hon, where did you get that laptop anyway?" I asked Leo a few seconds after Don shut the door. It had always been a thing with me and Leo, the calling each other pet names. Once I had decided that I should have a pet name for him so I sat down and, over and hour or two, called him every pet name I could think of. And he had done the same in return. In the end I ended up being called asshole and he, as usual, fearless.

"I got it from bulletproof, boo." He said, not even pausing to look up from his work.

"Really? She seems like a nice person? Eh snookie?" that one got him to smile.

"eh I guess. You don't seem to like her, babe." He said.

"she competition, pookie."

"Haha, I don't think you have to worry, babe."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"How do I know you haven't been, like cheating on me or something."

"Raph, please, I wasn't." He closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You sure?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." He said turning around and kissing me hard on the mouth. sliding his tong into my mouth and sliding his hand up my side. I pulled away and mumbled.

"Leo? I missed you while you were gone. I missed you so much."

He nuzzled my neck and whispered.

"just shut up asshole and take me to bed."


End file.
